The transfer of a radioactive object from one container to another container is generally carried out in a so-called "hot cell". One container is provided with a first container cover and the second container is provided with another or second container cover. Both container covers are removed during transfer of the radioactive object.
The radioactive object is lifted by a lifting tool from the first container and is lowered into the second container.
The first container can be a transporting and shielding container which is used for transport purposes, while the second other container can be used for storage.
The term "containers of a radioactive object" means containers in which the radioactive object is located and in which the object fits in appropriate cavities of the one and the other container. The radioactive objects can be cast blocks made from glass, plastic or metal in which radioactive or contaminated substances are poured or can be bodies made from the radioactive material. The radioactive object is prepared so that a lifting tool can be connected to it and the radioactive object can be manipulated with the lifting tool.
In the standard technique, the one container and the other container are placed beside each other. The container covers are removed. The radioactive object is lifted from the one container by the lifting tool, which is part of a crane, for example, and is lowered into the other container. This is not easy if the radioactive object swings on the lifting device. A major disadvantage is that these steps must be performed in a special hot cell or room.